Broken
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: Sequel to Shaken. Stephanie Musgrove/Laufeyson is back and with a bang. What will happen this time? MUST read previous story to understand ClintxOC
1. HE WHAT?

I sprawled out onto the large L shaped couch in Stark Towers. It had been a long three months since the scare with Loki and my kidnapping. I waited for the rest of the Avengers to join me in the now traditional movie night. Tony pretty much did the same thing, while Loki and Clint sat on either side of me. I laughed as Clint picked me up, and dragged me on top of him. Bruce shook his head and Loki looked oddly at Clint and Natasha flipped on the movie just as Steve sat down. We were watching Up, and this was going to be one heck of a movie.

The scene playing the eight minute montage of the old man and his wife played and everyone looked at Clint and me. Then it got to the construction scene.

"Hey look its Phil!" Tony exclaimed, and I felt Loki tense at my feet.

The movie carried on and getting to the scene of the house lifting up, anyone could tell that it was driving Bruce and Tony psycho trying not to nerd everyone out by talking about how the math couldn't work, and Steve, well Steve just sat there bewildered.

The movie passed with occasional comments from everyone. By the end Tony was surprisingly passed out on Steve's shoulder who himself was falling asleep, and Bruce had left to go type after he got agitated from Tony's remarks, and Natasha had watched this before, so she was awake, but doing other things, Clint was the same and more or less half awake, Loki was just staring at the TV screen.

"Why so confused Loki?" Clint joked receiving a glare.

"I'm not confused it's just odd that an elderly man and a small child can transport a flying house so easily." Loki said simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him and I just knew Clint was doing the same.

"Shut up you two." Loki hissed and stormed back to his room.

Clint and I burst into laughter when we heard the door slam. We were laughing so loud that we accidently woke up Tony and Steve. Tony glared at us and walked to his room, Steve followed going to his. Suddenly Pepper walked through the front door. She had gone to a girl's night with a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Hey Pepper," I called from the couch, still on Clint's lap.

"Hey guys, how was movie night?" She responded putting down some bags from shopping.

"It was . . . interesting." I responded.

"Yeah, right up until Tony fell asleep!" Clint shouted behind me.

Pepper smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey speaking of Tony, has he told you about what's happening Friday?"

I readjusted myself and looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "No, what?" I asked wearily.

"Right, well, Tony's annual benefit party is Friday, and the Avengers are invited to come."

Clint choked on his soda he was drinking "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Clint, you and the guys can go shopping or renting, or whatever, but Steph, I was planning to take you and Natasha out for dress shopping tomorrow."

"Uh, sure, I guess?" I whispered.

A benefit, really?! I wasn't one who preferred to be with a whole bunch of adults. The Avengers were one thing, but paparazzi and all wasn't really my thing. I could feel Clint tense up behind me the whole while. Clint just didn't like wearing suits. Clint patted my knee for me to get up and I obliged. He stood up and grabbed my hand and all but carried me to his room. We hadn't slept in our separate rooms since Laufey kidnapped me.

"Clint, let me go put on my pajamas!" I announced pulling on his wrist so he'll let me go.

"What if you just put them on in my room?" He whispered, pulling me close to him and kissing me.

"You know I can't." I giggled and pulled away from him and walked to my room, "I'll be back in a sec!" I called over my shoulder.

I walked into my room and pulled out my Pj's and tugged them on. It was a simple black spaghetti strap tank and short black shorts. It wasn't one Steve or Bruce really cared for, Natasha didn't really care, Tony wolf whistles every time he sees me wearing it, and Clint likes it just because it's well 'his style.' I quickly brushed through my hair which was bouncing around my shoulders. When I finished I quickly looked down the hall so Steve wouldn't catch me and make me change. I scurried down the hall and almost made it to Clint's room when a strong hand wrapped around my upper arm. I cursed myself and looked at my captor. It was Loki.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked.

"Uhm . . ." I said looking off down to Clint's room, mentally calling him to come save me.

"I'm waiting." He said still not releasing my arm.

I started to choke on my words when Tony thankfully came out to my rescue.

"Its cool reindeer games, she was going to help me with something." Tony said making Loki release me.

Loki squinted and walked away.

"Thanks Tony," I said, smiled and headed to Clint's room.

"Ah, I really did need you for something." Tony said grabbing my hand and dragged me down to his lab.

"Tony, I told Clint I would go in after I changed." I announced and tried to dead weight but he wouldn't let me.

"Jarvis," He called, "Tell Clint, I'm stealing Stephanie for a bit."

There was slight beeping and humming for a bit and then the AI responded.

"Yes sir, he says that if she is not back in twenty minutes, he – uh, will come hunt you down."

I smiled and giggled at Clint's response. Tony just growled slightly and then locked the lab doors.

"Okay Tony why did you need me." I asked impatiently.

All of a sudden, Tony pulled me into him and pressed his lips roughly to mine. I pushed him off of me and stepped back.

"Tony! What the hell?" I screamed at the man I could taste the alcohol on his mouth. Yup, he'd been drinking.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He rasped and turned around in a circle and sat down on the floor.

I looked at the super genius and slowly backed out of the lab. I walked slowly up back to Clint's room. I walked by Steve and he called to me and said something else, but I couldn't hear what he said. I stumbled into the archer's room, closed the door, and slid down it to the floor. Clint rushed out of the bathroom in boxer shorts and kneeled down in front of me.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Clint asked urgently.

I looked up into his eyes with my own wide ones. I put my fingers to my mouth and I swear my lips were bruised.

"Tony . . ." I started before choking.

"Yes, what, what happened?" Clint asked putting his hand on my knee.

"Tony . . . kissed me." I whispered.

"He WHAT?!" Clint shouted and punched the wall.


	2. Reactions

"Clint, no!" I screamed and jumped to him and grabbed his hand.

I looked at it and his hand was already bruising.

"Genius, philanthropist my ass; that man will pay for his actions." Clint said and stormed to the door.

I nimbly dove in front of him and wouldn't let him pass.

"Clint leave him alone, he's drunk, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Being drunk is no excuse, to kiss you! Even if he broke up with Pepper," Clint mumbled.

"Wait, they broke up?" I asked a bit confused. Neither had shown anything had changed.

"Yeah, they didn't want to tell you because you might . . ."

"Might what?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh, might 'help,'" Clint said and instinctively jumped back.

I ignored the last bit. "Whatever, how long were they apart?"

"Since last week,"

"Right," I said then remembered Tony had locked himself away longer than usual that week, "that could be a reason why he . . . uh, did what he did."

"Could be," Clint said and sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

I cautiously padded over to him and put my hand on his back.

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine," I whispered, having trouble believing what I said myself.

"You're probably right we should just go to sleep." He laid down with his back to my side.

I crawled over to my side and mirrored his form. Why was there some part of me saying that something was wrong with Tony? I knew him, he wouldn't have done what he did, but since he did, he would've reacted differently.

The next morning I awoke before Clint, which again was odd seeing as he was always up before me. I gently crawled out of the bed, went to my room and got dressed, and quietly crept out into the living room. The team, Loki, and Pepper were all sitting at the table. The only one missing, besides Clint, was Tony. I could only guess where he was. I sat down at the table after making a cup of tea. It was one thing not similar to my father. While he drank black coffee, I drank tea. He hated it. I sat down next to Pepper who instantly started talking about where she was taking Natasha and me. I did what I assumed the rest of the group did and tuned her out. I felt Bruce lightly kick me and I realized Pepper had asked me a question. I blinked a few times and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure," I responded less than half heartedly.

"Then where is he?" She asked confused.

Crud she was asking where someone is. Tony or Clint; I looked to Loki and he was tapping the center of his chest. It was our warning sign for Tony when we pranked him. I gave a slight nod.

"He's probably in his lab." I responded to the redhead.

I had a strange feeling that she only used the question to see if I was listening. I heard someone come up behind me and place his hands on my shoulders. I instinctively knew it was Clint. He pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. He put his arm around the back of the chair and I leaned into him. Loki raised an eyebrow and I literally mirrored the look.

"You get to go tux shopping . . . with the Avengers." I teased Loki.

"Oh hush, at least it's not dresses," he teased back.

"I still don't get why we have to go when we can just create our own?"

"Because you have to seem normal," Clint responded.

"Oh, and honestly it gets tiring after a while to manifest the clothes." Loki inserted.

I nodded and just then Tony appeared. Pepper had gone and dragged him up to have breakfast. I could feel Clint tense behind me, and Tony could not look me in the eyes.

"Uhm, excuse me," I whispered and got up and left.

After I had disappeared, there was the sound of a punch, a thud, then Steve and Clint yelling at each other. I walked out and Bruce was walking away so he wouldn't hulk out and Tony was lying on the floor holding a hand over his cheek. Clint was fighting against Steve who was holding him back. Loki and Thor stood there looking slightly confused. Natasha and Pepper had on poker faces.

"What happened?"

"It seems hawkman has a quarrel with the man of iron."

"Clint punched Tony," Natasha stated flatly as translation.

"Why would he do that?" Thor asked and looked at me.

I looked to Tony who looked close to tears.

"I don't know," I said; saving Tony from Loki's wrath.

"No, she's just protecting him, Tony kissed her." Clint said.

"He WHAT?!" Loki screamed.

"I had the same reaction man." Clint said.

Loki lunged at Tony and punched him as well. Thor pulled Loki off of Tony.

"Brother, you mustn't hurt the mortal."

"One I am not your brother and secondly why not? She is my daughter and he violated her while she is in a relationship!" Loki hissed.

Pepper walked over and tried to help Tony up, I was one to help the rest of the team, but I really didn't want to deal with Tony. Pepper dragged Tony to his room. Steve and Thor let go of the men they were holding and Loki and Clint walked over to me.

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"You need to stay away from Tony." Clint scolded.

"One Clint, I do what I want. Two, Loki it's complicated."

"It's not complicated!" Clint shouted.

"Fine, what happened was after you caught me and Tony took me to his lab he kissed me. It was obvious he had been drinking. Afterwards he seemed very confused and conflicted."

Loki looked at me in concentration, and Clint looked at me in disbelief.

"How are you taking his side?" Clint exclaimed.

"Because, Clint, I believe that he had reason for his actions." I said calmly.

Loki stood there looking slightly amused we were fighting.

"His 'reason' was because he's a playboy, and a twisted one at that." Clint scoffed.

"No, I remember him telling me he didn't tell you what happened when Loki flipped. You can't put the puzzle together without all the pieces Clint." I glared and stalked off.

Loki looked to overly happy that Clint and I just fought.

"Uhm, Steph, Pepper wants us to leave in ten minutes." Natasha announced.

"Thank you Natasha," I called over my shoulder.


	3. Little Talks

I walked to Tony's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Pepper called.

I opened the door and found Tony lying on his bed holding an ice pack over his eye. He flinched when I closed the door.

"Sorry Tony," I whispered and walked over to the side of the bed.

I looked to Pepper and she understood what I meant. She got up and walked away. Tony feebly lifted his arm towards her.

"Tony its okay, she's just going for a second." I whispered taking hold of his hand.

He looked at me and it was obvious he hadn't slept last night. He scooted over slightly on the bed and patted right next to him. I got the message and lied down next to him. He took off the ice pack and looked at me. He was already getting a black eye.

"What's up Stark?" I asked.

"Nothing much Laufeyson, got beat up by a master assassin and an Asgard God who is also your father. Both of them care for you, you know."

"Yeah, I do. But the question is why'd you kiss me?" I asked ignoring 'Laufeyson.'

"Honestly, I have no idea; maybe just curious."

"Ah, so are you going tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Your benefit thing,"

"Yes, Pepper's making me go."

"Well, you'll have to save a dance for me." I smiled.

It was almost instantly that he relaxed.

"Are you sure I won't get beat up again?"

"I won't let them, I promise."

At that he lightly squeezed my hand.

"Are you going shopping?"

"I don't really want to, I already have a suit."

"Okay then stay here,"

"Alright, you might want to get out there, Pepper might have to drag you out of here."

"You gonna be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go."

With that he gently pushed me out of the bed. I got up and walked to the living room.

"Ready?" Pepper asked.

I nodded and Loki slightly glared at me and Clint just shook his head. We left and headed to the mall in Tony's limo. We all got out and headed our different ways. Natasha had found her dress in the first store; it was a medium black strapless dress with no back. Pepper had found hers in the third store it was a long dark green one sleeved dress. After the last store I had found mine. It was a short light purple strap dress. After we did that we went accessories hunting. Natasha had simple flats and a gold clutch, Pepper had black heels, and I had gold heels and a fake white flower. When we were done we met up with the guys in the food court. Everyone already had their things. Clint, Loki, and Steve all went up to the Asian restaurant. When they came back, Clint placed half a bowl of veggie lo mien in front of me. I scooped up a forkful and relished the taste. It was rare for the Avengers to have Chinese, no one was exactly sure why. Clint started laughing as I made a sad noise when my food fell of my fork. Natasha snorted, giving one of the few occasions that she smiled. Steve and Pepper laughed as well, but because Loki wasn't paying attention he had no idea what was going on. After everyone eventually finished eating, Pepper called the driver and when he showed up we headed back to Stark Towers.

Walking through the front door everyone rushed to their rooms. I quickly hurried and put my stuff away ready for the party.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" I asked the empty room.

"He's in the lab Miss Laufeyson."

I cursed Tony for programming the name change, because he knew I hated 'Laufeyson.' I carefully walked down to the lab avoiding the Avengers and Loki. I didn't notice Steve come up next to me. I flinched as he grabbed my hand.

"Don't go too hard on him. I shouldn't have to tell you why."

"I know Cap, he told me too." I responded remembering Steve had convinced Tony to tell him what happened when we talked to Loki.

Steve let go of my hand and headed elsewhere. I continued down and finally arrived with no more interruptions. I smiled as Jarvis unlocked the door. I took a breath as I convinced myself Tony wouldn't try anything. I slipped in and he was multi-tasking working on a part of his suit, watching the news, and writing something. I crept up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I exclaimed.

"Pepper?" He asked excitedly.

"No," I said.

I felt his body droop with disappointment. I pulled my hand off his eyes and spun his chair around so he'd be facing me.

"It will be okay, Tony." I said.

He looked away and I saw a flash of doubt. I left so he could finish what he was doing. I climbed the stairs up to my room. I felt a wave of come over me. I gripped the banister as my knees buckled. I stumbled up to the next floor which held the archery range. I felt too exhausted to continue up to the top floor. I all but crawled into the archery range. A fast memory of all those months ago flew by. I pulled over a mat, laid on it, and fell asleep.


	4. FatherDaughter

Some time later someone tried to wake me up. Half awake, I waved my hand telling them to go. The person then tried to scoop me up bridal style. Before the person could actually pick me up I rolled out of their arms. I flailed again as they tried to pick me up again. This time the person was smart and grabbed my wrists. I let out a little whimper from pain. The person let go and then tied both my wrists and ankles. The person then picked me up and threw me over their shoulder. I started biting and I was put down. Then a gag was placed in my mouth. I screamed, but it was no use. I felt that we were going up stairs.

"What the hell, Clint?" I heard Steve ask.

"She was in the gym asleep. She tried to hit me when I picked her up. The second time she bit me."

"So you tied her up?" I heard Loki ask.

I made another scream and started to flail. Clint set me down on the floor. I curled up and Thor laughed.

"She is definitely your daughter, brother. When you were young you could sleep anywhere." Thor boomed.

"Shut up Thor," Loki hissed.

This time when I was picked up it was at my feet and hands. I really didn't feel like opening my eyes. After me fighting my fake captors I was eventually dropped onto a bed.

"Thanks Cap," I heard Clint say.

Suddenly something was tied around my eyes. All of the alarms in my head went off. I started to try and untie the rope on my wrists with very little success. Clint grabbed my hands.

"Calm down will you? I won't hurt you I promise."

He gently untied everything but the blindfold. He pressed his lips to mine.

"I have a gift for you." He whispered.

I sat up and heard Clint walk away. He opened a drawer and pulled something out. He walked over to the bed, placed something in my lap, and untied the blindfold. There was a simple black box on my lap. Clint gestured for me to open it so I did. Inside was a necklace. The main gem was a dark green emerald. Around it was silver that had flecks of purple amethyst. The chain was gold. The three colors; green and gold were Loki's and purple mine. I looked at Clint speechless.

"What do you not like it? If not I can take it back." He said worriedly.

"No Clint, It's just no one has ever done something like this for me." I managed to say.

At that I started to cry. Clint laughed lightly, pulled the box from my grasp, and curled me into him for a hug. We sat like that until I stopped crying.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed and not your own?" He countered.

"Touché,"

He nodded and kissed me. He gently pushed me back onto the bed. I willingly obliged and he grabbed me wrists and pinned them to the bed. I broke the kiss to take a breath and turned my head to the clock.

"Clint it's midnight," I started.

He made a sound in agreement.

"We need to sleep."

He looked at me and frowned.

"It's true, I prefer to look alive and not like a half dead zombie when facing Tony's paparazzi gang."

Clint tensed when I said Tony's name. He nodded anyways and kissed me lightly, laid down, and wrapped his arms around me. I had to admit, I wasn't tired anymore. I sat staring blankly into the darkness. After getting a bit antsy I eased my way out of the marksman's grip. I padded through the empty halls to my room to change into some workout clothes. It was eerily quiet for once in the Avenger's Towers. Tony was usually blaring music in his lab, but Pepper locked him in his room, so he'd sleep. Everyone was locked in their rooms for the night so they could sleep. Those with sleep issues had locks on the outside of their doors so they would be forced to sleep. The only rooms not locked were mine and Clint's only because Pepper knew that I jumped between rooms. I headed silently down to the gym. I walked in and wrapped the protective gauze around my hands.

"Jarvis, can you turn on my playlist? If you can soundproof the room so I don't wake anyone." I said.

"Yes, Miss Laufeyson," the AI responded.

All of a sudden, Unbroken by Black Veil Brides started to play. I started to attack the punching back in the corner of the room. It was rare for me to workout. I only did so when I couldn't do anything else, or Clint just needed a sparring partner. I added a few bits of magic into my attacks and thanking Pepper and Steve for finding the nonflammable bags. As the next song started, Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine, I started to focus more on magic. I made duplicates of myself and launched multiple balls of energy at the punching bag. At the end of the song I punched the bag so hard it broke and went sailing into the concrete wall. I sat on the floor with my hands in my lap in the silence as Jarvis paused the music. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and still in attack mode I turned invisible.

"Stephanie," I heard Loki say.

"Dad, sorry if I woke you up. I-" I rematerialized and looked at him.

"No need to explain yourself." He said.

I nodded and he walked over to the punching bag.

"Got one hell of a punch there,"

"Not really just have a lot of frustration to get out." I laughed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Ah, why are you awake so late?" He asked perching himself on a chair.

"I should be asking you the same." I countered.

"Too much on my mind, and Pepper forgot she has to, as you would say 'Loki-proof' my room."

Loki-proof was what I and the rest of the Avengers use when we mean to isolate the use of magic in a room. Loki was used instead of me because he was the more dangerous one; or so they wanted to think.

"What was with the music? A bit dark for you might I say." Loki said.

"You are one who should know that not everyone is as they seem."

He laughed slightly and stood up from the chair and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Who says anything is wrong." I stated and turned away from his burning gaze.

"I can tell from the way you've been acting the past couple of days. I am the god of tricks, you may be my child, but you still can't get past me."

I glared at the floor and turned back to him.

"It's kind of hard to explain." I stated.

"We have all night,"

I made a mental face palm and sat down.

"It's everything. I know Clint is upset but thanks to him being a fricking master assassin he doesn't show it. I know something is wrong with Tony, Steve can tell too. I wouldn't doubt you see it as well. Then there's the benefit thingy. We both hate cameras and guess what will be everywhere?"

He nodded.

"I won't say my opinions on Clint, but you know why. With Tony, let him be alone for a bit and see what happens. The benefit we will just have to suffer through it."

"That's the thing though. I have left Tony alone for the past three months and he has only become more secluded from the team. Even on minor missions he has been more risky with his actions than usual." I stated recalling all of the missions from the past few months.

Director Fury had sent us on little things like mass robberies or if some psycho tried to rule a whole bunch of people (no offense to Loki.) I remember when we were sent on a mission in England to take down some guy who called himself 'King of Hearts.' The rest of the Avengers were fighting of creepy minion things, Hearts dude decided to try and bomb the area they were in. Hearts threw in a grenade and Tony threw himself on top of it before it went off. He saved the team, but he was in medic bay for two weeks. I was starting to worry that Tony wanted one of these near misses to not be a near miss.

"Just wait until tomorrow to see what happens alright? Until then, you up for a round of sparring?" He asked peeling of his jacket.

I nodded.

"Jarvis, you know what song to play." I told the AI.

After a couple of seconds Papa Roach's Even if I Could started to play. It was slowly becoming Loki's favorite song. I had heard him humming it a couple of times.

We pretty much fought until four in the morning, but from some perspectives it looked more like we were dancing. Afterwards we were both exhausted and headed to our beds. I quietly crept into Clint's room and was about to slide into the bed when I was slightly tackled. I played ragdoll as I waited for Clint to realize who I was. After he flipped on the light and saw my face he helped me up.

"Sorry," He said and wrapped his arms around me.

I shrugged and wiggled out of his grasp and over to the bed. He followed me over after turning off the light. We both crawled in and fell asleep with our arms entangled with the others.


	5. Forgotten and Papparazzi

The next day the two of us woke around noon. We stumbled out of Clint's room to find all of the Avengers actually together in one room for once; even if Natasha, Thor, and Steve were all sitting between Loki and Tony. We joined the team in watching TV. After a while a commercial about adoption came on and I thought of something I hadn't in a long time. I stood up and walked out of the room and pulled out my phone. I dialed a number I had thought I had forgotten. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey mom, it's me, your daughter."

"You must have the wrong number, I don't have a daughter." With that the thirty second phone call ended.

The phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I stumbled over to the wall and covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my choked sobs. I slid to the floor as tears rolled down my face. My mom didn't remember me. I had been gone for nearly a year and she didn't remember me. Had the people who raised me even look for me? Clint hunted me down and tried to make me calm down. After I ran out of fluids for tears, I had eventually calmed down.

"Fury told us to not let you call them." He said gently.

"So he knew; you all knew that they forgot me." I said icily.

"We never thought you would contact them again."

"S.H.I.E.L.D never thought I would try and contact the people who raised me?" I nearly shouted.

Clint couldn't respond and I swear the temperature in the room dropped just from the look I was giving him. I stood up and stormed to my room. He started to follow trying to apologize. I slammed the door in his face and pulled up the security feed. After a while of Clint banging on the door and trying to apologize Loki eventually came up to him and they started talking.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She called her old house."

"Why?"

"I don't know, the adoption ad came on and she called."

"She had a reconnected memory."

"What?"

"Remember she was technically adopted. By her seeing the commercial the memory reconnected with her past so she called her old family."

Clint stared blankly at Loki. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. For Clint being a master assassin, this wasn't clicking for him.

"She remembered her family." Loki stated bluntly.

Clint nodded slightly.

"Look, I know she's watching us, and I will probably get in trouble for saying this, but I'll tell you anyways. Clint, you can't consistently pretend nothing is wrong. She is already worrying about Tony. Adding you into the mix doesn't help. You may not notice, but she perceives things better than others. She can even tell when something is wrong with Natasha. She learns each person's perception of emotions and plays them so no one assumes anything is wrong. Stop pretending or she will literally hurt herself worrying. It has happened before."

Loki was right he was going to be in trouble.

"How the hell do you know?" Clint shot.

"I'm her father." Loki hissed.

I looked at the clock that read four. The party was supposed to start in an hour. I told Jarvis to record the footage from outside. I walked into the in-room bathroom that I was thankful Tony had installed. I took a fast shower and started to get ready. When my hair was dry I straightened my bangs and any random curls that wouldn't stay in place. I got dressed and by the time I finished it was time to go. I walked out at about the same time everyone else did. I saw that Tony still had a black eye.

"Oh no, you are not going to suffer from paparazzi for that." I said and grabbed him by his tie.

I dragged him into my bathroom and was grateful he had the same skin color I did. I took some concealer and dabbed it around his eye covering the bruising. When I finished he looked like he hadn't been in a fight at all. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we have to go." I said and pushed him out.

We got back into the living room and Pepper started to hand everyone a mask. Mine was a dark purple with green and gold feathers coming of the side. It matched the colors on the necklace Clint gave me. Everyone had a mask that fitted the owner's personality. Clint's were generally hawk-eye shaped, Natasha's was a half faced mask that looked like a spider, Steve's was red white and blue, Tony's was a simple light blue mask, Loki's just had a weird long nose thing going on.

"The theme was masquerade." Pepper stated simply.

"Well, thank you Pepper." I said trying to sound courteous.

She smiled at me and we all headed to the limo downstairs. We had already figured out who was escorting who. Natasha and Clint were to be going in together, Thor and Jane, Pepper and Steve, Tony had hired Bruce a model, and Loki and I were to be going in together. Tony decided to fly solo on this one. When we arrived, I was almost blinded by the flashing bulbs of reporters and paparazzi. Tony was the first one out followed by everyone else. Loki and I were last. A lot of people started to recognize me from missions that got media coverage. I heard people shouting 'Quicksilver' or just 'Silver' trying to get my attention. I turned and smiled graciously to each camera as they rapidly took a million photos. There were a few little kids outside trying to get autographs from people; I nearly walked right by them if it wasn't for one little girl who grabbed my hand. I turned to her and bent down to her level.

"Hey sweetheart what's your name?"

"My name is Jenny, I was wondering if you could sign my paper."

"Of course Jenny," I smiled and took the pencil and paper and signed Quicksilver.

The girl had a huge grin on her face and gave me a big hug. Soon all of the kids came out for signatures. Loki just stood there smiling slightly. It seemed after that a barrage of people my age and older came swarming to me. A couple of guys tried to ask me out, which I politely declined. One guy who took a picture with me was in a wheelchair I sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. Even though Loki disapproved, I honestly think I made that guys week. After that it was just a bunch of pictures and autograph signing. Thankfully security finally came and rescued Loki and me and hurried us inside. On the inside it seemed really stuffy inside with all of the guys in suits. Classical music was playing in the background. I had been there for a few seconds and I was already bored. I was sitting in a chair with my mask on when a group of guys all wearing phantom of the opera style masks came up to me. I quickly noted the S.H.I.E.L.D pin on each guy's coat. I danced with all of them and left Loki sitting alone. The last guy I danced with dragged me up to the DJ's table.

"Play something decent!" He shouted and instantly a song from Paramore started to play.

We went out to the dance floor and started spinning around. I lost track of the guys I was dancing with and I was spinning at the end of the song and I ran into a familiar masked man.


	6. Life or Death

"Don't let me stop you from having all the fun." The archer teased.

"Well you weren't there."

Just perfectly All Around Me by Flyleaf came on. Clint grabbed my hand and we spun around the dance floor to the song. At the end of the song Clint pulled me into him and kissed me. Suddenly there was a round of applause, but not for us. It was for the man on stage. Tony stood at the podium on the stage bearing his thousand watt smile.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I am glad you could all make it here tonight. I would just like to thank all of those who put this benefit together. All money will be donated to the Stark Foundation for the Children in Afghanistan." He waited for the applause to end before he continued.

"There is a certain group of people I would like to thank. Without them the world wouldn't be safe." I applauded politely waiting for him to call up some random business people I never heard of.

"Would Hawkeye, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Thor, Captain America, and Quicksilver please come up on stage?"

I stared wide eyed at the genius and Loki pushed me slightly to go up on stage. I followed Clint and when I got up there everyone shouted and clapped recognizing the superhero names. I could see just faintly the group of S.H.I.E.L.D boys hitting each other, pointing to me, and screaming. I assumed they were fangirling out that they danced with a superhero; new recruits clearly.

I stood on stage with a huge fake smile plastered on my face while Tony droned on about the Avengers while answering questions from the crowd. After what felt like an eternity, Tony finally got of stage and the team scrambled off stage. I walked over to Bruce who handed me a flask. Bruce never used it for alcohol, but only for holding simple juice at 'Tony parties' or parties that the punch may have been spiked. I poured some of the red liquid into a cup and took a big drink. I sat at the table with Bruce seeing as I had lost Clint in the stage scurry. When I finished someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I turned around to see a familiar glowing blue light.

"I still owe you a dance." He said lightly.

I smiled and stood up. I followed him over to the DJ's table.

"Play track seventeen disc one."

The DJ nodded and then Dancing with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin started to play. Tony whisked me around the floor moving fluently like dance was a second language to him. At the end he had taken my hand and kissed it. I felt something being pressed into my hand. Tony walked off and I stood in the middle of the dance floor alone. I opened the paper slightly and it read:

_Do not open until eleven tonight._

I looked up in search for Tony then I looked at the clock. Nine p.m; I had two hours. I walked over to the refreshments table and grabbed some weird fancy vegetarian snack. I danced with a couple of people, and the Avengers. I taught Steve another dance which was actually quite interesting. At around ten I started to look for Tony, no one had seen him since we danced. I got scared so I opened the letter despite the instructions. I tried to not burst into tears as I read the letter.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. For once not on vacation, I mean gone for good. If you hear the screams from bystanders then you will know the deed has been done. I ask that you please don't think that this was ever your fault. It was my own choosing. I should probably explain a few things. Firstly the kiss; I was never jealous of Barton, but after Pepper broke up with me I couldn't stand seeing you two together. I kissed you in hopes you would go for me, well at least at the time. This is not the reason I'm jumping though. As I said it is not because of you. I ask that you tell Pepper she is now CEO. I am leaving my money to you; please don't spend it all in one place. I am so sorry for the damage I have done to you._

_Love,_

_Tony_

I instantly dropped the letter and covered my mouth. Clint looked at me concerned and picked up the letter and read it.

"Shit, did anyone see where Tony last went?" He asked urgently.

The bartender nearby walked over to us.

"He asked me for a bottle of scotch and he headed to the balcony." He said a little confused.

I didn't even say thank you. I had already slipped out of my shoes and ran as fast as possible to the balcony. I heard the team following me. I flung open the doors and looked around wildly. I saw the man I was looking for standing on a ledge with a half drunken bottle of Scotch in his hand. He was swaying dangerously. One little misstep and he'd be gone.

"Tony," I pleaded.

The man looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"This is not the way to get out, you have to trust me."

"How do you know?" He asked angrily.

"Because I've been where you are now,"

"Oh really?" He slurred.

"Yeah, but you know there was this one smart ass guy you proved to me that I was valuable, despite what I thought."

"What wassss his name?" He hissed.

"His name was Anthony Stark, and I intend to return the favor." I said and swung my legs over the railing and made my way across the ledge to him.

"Steph, no!" Clint shouted.

Steve grabbed him and told him to shut up and watch.

"You're crazy to come out here and you're even sober."

"I'm not the only crazy on this ledge." I pointed out.

Already people had started to gather at the base of the building. I gave a small wave.

"You didn't listen to me," He said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you not to read the letter till eleven."

"Yeah, I'm not one to listen to instructions if it means I'm going to lose my friend."

"I'm your friend?" He asked.

"Of course; you were always my friend," I said.

"I just thought after I kissed you . . ." he trailed off.

"No, I was just shocked."

"The lights are really pretty tonight from up here."

"Yeah, a lot prettier than Colorado,"

"Do you like New York?"

"Other than the smell, noise, and rudeness it's fantastic."

"You must really care to risk your life out here to save mine."

"Whether you like it or not," I stated.

"Why though?"

"Because, Tony, when I was locked in that cell, you came as much as possible to come see me. You're like an older brother, you are part of my messed up family no matter what."

We sat in silence for a while.

"I don't want you out here; I don't want you to fall."

"I'm not leaving till you agree to get off this ledge and get psychiatric help."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" He announced and then started to help me over the railing.

When the two of us were safe, the crowd at the base of the building and inside erupted into applause; I hugged the man whose life I had just saved he returned the gesture and I started to cry. Pepper had pushed through the crowd and I let her go to Tony.

"I am so sorry! What I said was so stupid, I am so sorry Tony." Pepper said through her tears. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly.

The second I let go of Tony; Clint came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"And you said I was the better negotiator." Natasha joked.

"You still are," I stated.

"You just convinced a five year old trapped in a grownup's body to step back from a ledge and to get help. If it was me I would have given up and pushed him off."

"Hey!" Tony shouted from behind us.

"It's true though," Natasha continued.

"Damn it Stark, do that ever again and I will personally steal your suit, fly to you, grab you, and throw you to safety." An unfamiliar voice said from the crowd.

"I love you too Rhodey." Tony said with his trademark Stark Snark.


	7. Safety

Page | 3

After that Pepper and I had pushed Tony inside AWAY from anything dangerous. He was pretty much 'tied' to at least one person the whole night. It felt like we were babysitting him. At one point in the night, we lost him for a couple minutes. No one told Bruce because he would've flipped and ended up turning green; literally. We were all spazzing out when Bruce came up to us.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing it's just really hot in here that's all." I said.

"You lost him didn't you?" He asked.

What the hell?

"He went to the bathroom." Bruce stated bluntly.

The timing couldn't be more perfect as Tony walked out of the bathroom and over to us. The second he got close enough I socked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He shouted and rubbed his shoulder.

At around two in the morning we had all decided to return to Stark Towers for sleep. We all stumbled blankly into the main living area.

"Stark, I am Boy Scout tying you to your bed."

"Oh that should be fun," he winked at me.

"Shut up, I really don't want to be saving your life AGAIN at four in the morning."

He nodded.

"Go change and please if one of the guys could go babysit till he's done?"

Clint volunteered and followed Tony to his room. When they were done Clint called for me and I grabbed the rope and duct tape and headed to Tony's room. Loki followed just to see what would happen.

I walked in and Tony was lying on his bed. He winked at me and I pushed him to lie down. I grabbed one of his wrists and tied the rope around it and then to the bed post. I then wrapped about five layers of duct tape around it. I continued this with all of his limbs. I finished and Pepper came in. She was in her night clothes and she curled up next to Tony. In seconds the two were out. Loki, Clint, and I all snuck out of the room.

"That was easier than expected." Loki said.

I couldn't help but snort in response.

"You weren't the one who was on a freaking ledge."

"You could've let him jump,"

"What?" I said giving him my iciest look yet.

"You heard me." He stated returning the look.

"If that was mom would you have let her jump?" I said.

His eyes turned to slits.

"Don't even start," he hissed.

"I already did."

"Psyche's different, I loved her!"

"What makes you think I don't love Tony?" I hissed.

Clint cleared his throat trying to be nonchalant.

"Not like that Clint," I stated.

"Maybe you are just imagining things." Loki said drawing my attention back to him.

"I can't imagine a love for family. For seventeen years, I had no family, and when this man comes around and acts like my messed up older brother; then I knew what family love is."

That shut Loki up. He glared and turned on his heel stalking off.

I leaned against the wall in tiredness. Clint put his arms on either side of me trapping me. I raised my eyebrows at his actions.

"Now it's just me and you." He said and smiled.

I giggled and grabbed his tie, pulled him close, and crushed our lips together. He ran his hands down my sides, sending chills down my spine. He smiled at the affect and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We never broke away from each other as he carried me into his room. I laughed as he lowered me onto the bed.

"I have to get changed you know," I giggled as he tried to take my shoes off.

I slid away from him, easily slipped off my shoes, and sauntered out of his room to change.

"You better be back this time, no running off with Tony!" I heard Clint shout from the room.

I smiled and walked to my room. I quickly slipped in and changed into a tank top and shorts. I hurriedly walked back. I passed Thor's room on the way. Thor's grey winged mask was hanging from the doorknob. I smiled and hurried to Clint's room. I got in and he was just pulling on his shirt.

"I really hate monkey suits." He announced gesturing to the suit that was thrown roughly on a chair.

Clint was about to pull me into him when I walked to the suit. He frowned slightly at my movements and watched me. I quickly smoothed out the suit and hung it up. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked and sauntered over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why did you do that?" He asked weaving his arms around my waist.

"You knew it would annoy me all night if it was like that."

He smiled and ducked his head down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, but I laid awake for the second night in a row. I stared into the darkness and thought things over. If I had listened to Tony he would've been gone. I had to take Tony to some psychiatrist tomorrow that Pepper had set up. Mainly because I was a witness and other than Pepper I was the only one who could convince Tony to go. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Daddy issues,psychiatrist,Oh and Thanos

Page | 5

Pepper had come in the next morning and woke me up early. Clint was already awake when I left. I groggily walked into the kitchen and Tony grumbled a brief 'morning' and continued to sip his coffee. Pepper had woke him up too I assumed. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down next to him. Seconds later an overly perky Loki bounded out of his room. He made himself a cup of coffee, and sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked glaring at him.

"What is it wrong I enjoy another morning of being alive?" He asked his eyes flicking to Tony.

"You are seriously bringing that up again?" I hissed.

Tony looked between us trying to figure it out. After a few seconds he realized what we were talking about.

"I am simply stating a fact,"

"You know damn well why you shouldn't be talking about that."

"I'm not the one who stepped out on a ledge."

"You want to be?"

"If you go first,"

"Don't even, you know about that day. You were there,"

"You could've,"

"But I didn't and I swear if you ever bring that up again-"

"You'll do what? There is absolutely nothing you can do to me."

I glared at Loki and he smirked back.

"You want some ice for that burn?" Tony stupidly chimed in.

I snapped my attention to him.

"No thanks, I'll just chisel some from your heart, oh wait you don't have one. I would ask you, dad, but I heard black holes don't have any ice either." I hissed and walked away from the table.

"Daddy issues?" Clint asked from the couch.

"Shut up Barton," Loki and I both called.

I walked to my room and got ready. I asked Jarvis the temperature. Based off his response I pulled on a red tank, purple skinny jeans, and my jacket. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put on an old baseball cap I had taken from Tony. I walked out and Tony was ready as well. We got into the elevator and headed down to the main level.

"From the sounds of that argument, seems I'm not the only one who needs therapy." Tony said in an almost non joking tone.

"I don't want to talk about it Stark." I said leaning against the wall and stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Maybe you should," he started.

I looked at him and for once he wasn't joking. His face was more serious than I had ever seen it.

"It's complicated." I said trying to avoid it.

"I'm a smart man,"

I mentally face palmed. Well he got me there.

"I thought there was no way out. I stood on the roof of my house and thought about jumping. My dog also known as Loki was on the ground watching me. It was the day I was 'kidnapped' by Fury."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Something told me not to, that night, I packed my things and left. I'm glad I did."

"You could've tried again."

"Not after I met you, something told me if I did, you would miss me."

"So you stayed for the sake of others?"

I nodded my head.

"Wow, well that puts my attempts into perspective."

I gave him a questioning look.

"All my life all I have ever done is think about me, everything I have ever done it was all about me."

"No it wasn't," I whispered.

"What?"

"I said no it wasn't,"

"Name one point that I hadn't thought about myself."

"King of Hearts in England with the grenade."

"That was me hoping I'd die."

"Even so you may have been consciously unaware that you were doing it for the team. There are countless other times as well."

He looked at me dumbfounded. Then he pulled me into a hug, but this hug was not in a sexual context, it was family.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back returning the hug. I knew he meant a brother sister love.

The elevator doors slid open and we stepped out into Tony's car. The chauffer already knew where we were going and the second the car door closed, we lurched forward to the office building with the psychiatrist.

The chauffer dropped us off in front of the tall building. Tony took a breath and grabbed my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze of comfort and we walked in together.

The receptionist looked at the two of us dully. "Name?"

"Tony Stark for the eight-twenty appointment?" She typed something into her computer and did a double take.

"_The_ Tony Stark; from the Avengers?" The woman asked.

"One and the same," Tony responded flashing her, his thousand watt smile.

"Then you must be Quicksilver?" She asked me.

I nodded and smiled. She handed us a paper and a pen. We both signed it and she looked at us in awe. Tony and I walked into the waiting room and waited. The psychiatrist came out and called Tony's name. He asked her if I could come with, she said I needed to for the first bit. We walked into her office and Tony laid down on the couch. I sat the armchair in the corner of the room and waited.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Angela," The psychiatrist smiled at us.

"It says in your file that last night you had nearly taken your life at your own benefit?" She asked looking at Tony.

He nodded his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I merely shrugged and listened to the psychiatrist continue.

"It also says that you saved him, care to elaborate?" She asked me.

"How?" I responded to her question.

"Explain to me what happened."

I took a breath and started. "At the benefit, the first time I was suspecting something was the song he played when he asked me to dance."

"What song was that?"

"Uhm, Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin."

She nodded for me to continue and I did.

"After we danced, he gave me a letter and disappeared. I opened it slightly and the first message said not to open the letter till eleven that night. At the time I didn't think anything was too out of place. Around ten that night, others and I hadn't seen Tony since we danced. I got worried so I opened the letter-"

"Why did you open the letter before the time he asked?"

I gave her an '_are you stupid'_ look.

"Honestly Doctor, wouldn't you have opened the letter if you suspected something was wrong?"

She wrote something on her notepad and looked to me to continue.

"I opened the letter and read the contents, I started to freak and looked for Tony; a bartender had seen him go to the balcony so that's where I went. Tony was out on the ledge and I went out to try and convince him to come back in."

"Why'd you go out on the ledge after him?"

"I have my reasons."

"You have reasons why you risked your life to save his life?"

I nodded. "Listen, if that's all you need I would really like to leave now."

"One last question, were there any instances before that night that you suspected Mr. Stark was suicidal?"

"Yes," I hissed and walked to the door.

"Wait, I have follow up questions!" She called.

"You're over your limit; ask Tony." I said and walked out of the room and business building.

I stood on the sidewalk running my hands over y face. I pulled the cap low over my eyes and headed to the coffee shop across the street. I got to the other side and some huge guy ran into me. I called after him, but he kept going. Seconds later I transported to some weird spaceship. I almost instantly knew what happened when the same guy appeared in front of me and shape shifted into some weird purple looking alien.

"What is it with aliens kidnapping me?" I asked him.

"It seems your daddy couldn't pay the price after our little bargain." The alien smiled.

"Ah, so you're Thanos." I said watching him.

He chuckled darkly and looked me over. If I had known I would be kidnapped by a psychopath I would've worn uglier clothing.

"Why did you take me? Wait let me guess, I'm ransom?"

"You are a smart girl."

"Bro, I live with two geniuses and Loki. I pick things up quickly." I said glaring at him.

"You cannot call me a brother; I am not your kin."

"Figure of speech," I shrugged "so how is this going to work? I mean I've never been ransom before."

"You seem to enthusiastic for one who has been kidnapped." He noted.

"Meh, it's been done before, I was rescued, and I mean I'm not really missing anything anyways."

"Firstly we have to as you mortals would say 'make a ransom video.'" He said and grabbed the back of my neck.

"Ooh, sounds fun," I let him lead me to a chair.


	9. Rescue

Page | 5

I sat down and he still had his hand tight on the back of my neck. He said something in some wired language and a camera looking thing had a red light come on. Wow, advance race and they still had a recording light. I smirked at the camera while Thanos started talking.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have not held up your end of our bargain. In exchange, I have taken your daughter. You have twelve hours to come get her or she will be my slave for all eternity."

"I won't live that long," I interrupted.

"What?" He hissed looking at me.

"I won't live for eternity, maybe about like seventy to eighty years max and at about sixty I won't be able to work, I'll be old and decrepit." I said nonchalantly looking back at him.

"What?" He repeated.

I shook my head and looked at the camera.

"Hey dad, it seems one of your buddies wants to see you again. Oh and you can blame Tony for this, but if he has any bruises when I get back, It's all on your horns!" I shouted.

Thanos hissed something in his language and the camera turned off.

"How can you be sure you'll go back?" He demanded looking into my eyes.

"Well let's do a head count, two master assassins, a demigod, a frost giant who also has the father hormone meaning he'll tear apart the universe to save me, a super soldier, a super genius who lives up to his own legend, another genius with breath taking anger management skills, and you kidnapped the youngest member of their team."

"I have an army."

"Two of them would tear the universe apart to save me, one just would tear everything apart when he wants, and the rest are all my family. You managed to piss off every one of them. You better pray to whatever god or deity you believe in because they _are_ coming." I hissed and stood from the chair and walked to the window.

I waited patiently and as I had expected there was a pop from behind me. I turned around and smiled at the Avengers. Thanos stood there in slight befuddlement at the sight. Loki walked over to him and punched him square in the jaw. Suddenly Thanos called out saying some weird alien thing but I picked out a word that was familiar: skrulls. Almost instantly a barrage of tiny alien men came charging at us. Thor violently swung his hammer sending a great deal of them flying. Clint fired a few exploding arrows knocking a few unconscious. Some of the skrulls retreated with fear. Natasha shot one that was going for Steve. I watched in amazement at the team working together. Tony after a while commanded the team to duck; we all complied as Tony shot off a large laser and cut all of the skrulls surrounding us in half. Thanos stood up and walked out of my eyesight I was about to call out to someone who could watch when someone grabbed me by my hair and pressed a blade to my throat.

"Anyone move and I slit her throat." Thanos roared.

Now I was scared.

"Thanos, please we can negotiate this, just give me the-" Loki started.

"No more negotiations from you Loki! Last time that I let that happen, you never held your end."

"Then what can we do to get her back?" Loki asked calmly.

"I don't want to let her go; she is my tiny play thing now." Thanos hissed.

The words rang in my head like a bell that had been silent for ages: _she is my tiny play thing now._ I let out a small gasp and Clint noticed and remembered the words as well. He looked at me concerned. I knew what his eyes were asking and I mouthed the word 'no' to him and he gave a slight nod in understanding.

"What use can she be to you? She has no special skills that you don't require, she isn't the brightest, and so she can't fix, let alone understand your technology. She has no use to you." Loki said his head tilted slightly.

"She can be my queen in my rule over Earth." Thanos responded.

"She won't do it, I've tried. She would rather jump out of this ship then do anything that would point her moral compass anywhere but north."

I quickly skimmed over the faces of the team, all of them eagerly waiting for the second he let me go. I had to do a double take; there was a face missing. Where was- _thunk. _Clint. I felt Thanos fall behind me. I turned around and hugged Clint tightly. I looked at Loki and he was slightly rattled at Clint's move.

"Well words don't always solve problems," Clint teased Loki.

We joined the team and teleported back to Stark Towers.

"So what the hell happened that made you get kidnapped by Thanos?" Steve spun around and asked me.

"Well let's see I pretty much wanted to attack Tony's therapist so I went outside to go get coffee and then some giant man ran into me. Next thing I knew I was on his ship thingy."

"Why were you upset with her?" Steve continued.

"She wouldn't stop asking stupid questions."

Steve nodded. "Fury needs you in the conference room for debriefing and something about the press."

I responded with an eye roll and walked to the elevator. I gave a small salute to the team.

"Wish me luck," I said and stepped in.

The elevator played the ironic music of Darth Vader's anthem. I'd be getting Tony for that. I stopped a few floors down to the conference room. The second I walked in Jarvis pulled up Fury's face on the big screen.

"Sup," I said jerking my head up.

Fury's face stayed its normal glare.

"Thanos, he knows who you are." He started.

"Yeah, what alien race that Loki has double crossed, or the Avengers defeated, doesn't know me?" I shot back.

"He will find you again,"

"And we'll fight him again. I may only be a kid, but I'm part of the Avengers. They would fight till they fall dead protecting Earth. If I'm wrong correct me, but you were the one who _started _the Avengers initiative to protect Earth when it needed it."

"Fine, anyways it seems you had a little brush with the paparazzi a few nights ago at Stark's benefit."

"Huh, Tony hasn't given me the tabloids yet. What are they saying about me?" I asked partially curious.

He flipped open one of a stack of tabloid articles and started reading.

"Stephanie Musgrove or known to the public as Quicksilver was seen going to Tony Stark's benefit for children in Afghanistan. She posed for the cameras and signed a few autographs. She seemed to enjoy signing autographs for some children. It was quoted by one of the girls she signed for, who was also from St. Mary's orphanage, that 'She was really nice, she signed my paper, took a picture with me, and gave me a hug.' Musgrove at one point slightly ditched her escort to take a photo with a young man in a wheelchair. Later that night it was discovered that Musgrove had also saved billionaire and host of the benefit, Tony Stark, who was attempting to kill himself. Things are looking up for the young superhero." Fury read and then gave me a one eye glare.

"I don't see a problem, sir." I commented crossing my arms over my chest.

"S.H.I.E.L.D can't have the youngest member of the Avengers plastered over supermarket tabloids!"

"It was a onetime thing, besides it's not like I killed anyone! Besides, Tony does it all the time and gets away with it. I have one moment and it's like the worlds on fire."

"Tony is different!" Fury roared.

"How, because he was already a narcissistic alcoholic, or because he is a billionaire, playboy, genius and almost died Friday night?" I shouted.

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"No, it's because Tony has already screwed up. I personally don't want to have an image created for you that's not you."

I was taken aback by his response.

"Director Fury, I know what is true about me. I wouldn't do anything to corrupt myself, and if society believes I am a bad person, let them. They are entitled to their opinion and whether they know it or not that I saved their life from some psychotic maniac I'm okay with that. If people truly believe I am a good person they won't believe a group of people desperately trying to get a story just so they get their fat paychecks every other week." I said.

For Fury he looked genuinely proud.

"If you think you can handle the press then I believe you. Just be careful Musgrove." He commanded his face returning to its normal state.

"Aye, aye sir!" I said and gave Fury a slight mischievous smile.

He turned the camera off and dismissed me. For once I was not angry after a debriefing with Fury.

I bounded up the stairs and into the main living area. Everyone had pretty much already suited down. I saw Tony over at the mini bar pouring himself a cup of scotch. I walked over to him, snatched the bottle and the glass from his hands and put them into his liquor cabinet.

"Hey!" Tony shouted and pouted at me.

Loki didn't even look over his shoulder as he tossed me a lock. I clamped it shut and threw a bit of magic on it so only Loki and I could open it.

"What was that for?"

"You were drunk when you were about to jump. I am _not _letting that happen again." I said and tossed him a bottle of water.

"I am not drinking this." He said disgusted.

"Does it look like I care? It's good for you."

I heard the elevator ding and I spun around in time to see Pepper rushing over to me and wrapping me tightly in a bear hug.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I was so worried!" She said hurriedly.

"Pepper I'm fine, I was only gone for like an hour!" I commented hugging her back.

"Tony, she is part of the team and you need to get her an earpiece. Now," Pepper commanded.

Tony jumped on cue and handed me a small black earpiece.

"Always keep this in your ear. If you need direct contact to the team, all you have to do is press on it and it will turn on. On missions they will automatically be on." He said with his hands in his pockets.

I nodded at the information. "Uhm, thanks I guess."

He smiled and watched me put it in. I smiled and there was a feeling of awkwardness in the air.


	10. Family

Page | 4

"So," I started.

"Right, give me all the juicy details of you and Fury."

I noticed Loki turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"We just talked about the tabloids and what happened on the ship."

"The tabloids?" Tony asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah, the press was at your benefit and a couple of them did an article on me."

"Oh; was it good?"

"From the sounds of it yes."

"Good, good." He said.

I heard Clint come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and swayed a little.

"Tony, if you don't mind I want to steal her for a bit." Clint said.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shot him a glare. I grabbed Clint's hand and he led me into the hallway.

"Why did you need me?" I asked tilting my head to the side and leaning against the wall.

He put his arms on either side of me and kissed me.

"What, I couldn't save my girlfriend from Tony Stark?" He asked and kissed me between each word.

I giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled.

"Steve wants to be your teacher." He said abruptly.

"What?" I screeched.

"Not my fault! He said you were still legally supposed to be in school and since he is actually the only one who is qualified to teach he wanted to teach you." He said.

I gave him a glare.

"I hope you know you're a butthead."

"That's mean," he pouted.

"Yup," I said and kissed him.

I ducked under his arm and rushed to the gym to find Steve. I found him punching the crap out of a sand bag.

"Why are you making me be in school again?" I asked annoyed.

"You need an education. Just because you are a fighter doesn't mean you can't be smart."

"Fair enough," I shrugged.

"We won't start today too much going on, but tomorrow eight o' clock sharp."

"You've got to be kidding me." I glared at the super soldier.

"Nope see you then."

With that I knew I was dismissed. I stuck my tongue out at him, very immaturely, and walked away. I walked past Tony's lab, of course he wasn't in there, but the door was open. I slipped in and walked around. It was a rare that I ever got to be in there. I walked around and I noticed that the metal flower that was supposed to be a ring was still unfinished. There was a click and there was a stand that appeared in front of me with a CD on it.

"Jarvis, what's this?" I asked looking at the shiny disk.

"Mr. Stark found a file at Jotunheim when you were rescued, he asked me to decode it and put it on a CD for you." The AI responded.

"A file at Jotunheim?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems your father had an encrypted file there."

I nodded and took the CD.

"I can play it if you like," Jarvis said.

"If you could,"

I put the CD back down and sat down in front of the large movie screen that rolled down. An image flickered to life of a platinum blonde woman.

"Hey Stephanie, if you are watching this it probably means I'm dead. I really wish I would've been able to see you grow up. You might be wondering who I am, but knowing how smart you are you most likely guessed I'm Psyche, your mom."

I took in a sharp breath and continued watching.

"I don't really know what to say, I mean I don't know if your father told you everything; ff you'd met him yet. At the time the video was made you were six months old, and this is you on the first day you were born." Psyche held up a picture and there was a tiny baby with wisps of blonde: me.

"You were so beautiful, you still are. Look here you are," She reached behind her and picked something up.

There I was, larger, my hair had grown longer. My eyes were open with curiosity; I looked at the camera and gurgled.

"Psyche, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked, and Loki appeared on screen.

"I'm making a video for our daughter." Psyche answered.

Loki smiled at her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and around me. I smiled up at him and made a squealing noise.

"Anyways, I'm assuming you met your father at this point, but if not then this is the handsome and charming Loki." She smiled, looked at him, and they kissed.

Baby me made a sound that sounded like I was clearing my throat. Psyche laughed and looked at me. Loki leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, that trait you get from your father," Psyche laughed and looked at the camera.

I could feel the hot tears roll down my face.

"I'm not all bad, but I do have work to do," Loki said and walked off camera.

"So that was your father. Anyways I have some advice to give you. Advice number one: No matter what anyone says, you are a beautiful, smart, talented, and strong young girl. Advice number two: Whatever Loki says participating in mischief is not always the safest plan. Advice number three: Never forget who you are. Your world may try and make you someone who you're not, but stay true to yourself."

I felt my throat get a lump in it. I smiled and the tears started to fall faster.

"Stephanie, remember no matter what happens I will always love you." Psyche smiled and turned the camera off.

I choked and the lights came on. The tears were falling so fast that I couldn't see clearly anymore. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. I stared at the giant screen and took a shaky breath. Even though it wasn't exactly real, I met my mom. I heard someone taking cautious footsteps towards me.

"How long were you there?" I asked composing myself.

"Long enough," Loki responded.

"You really loved each other didn't you?" I asked and turned to face him.

"Yes, I still love her." He said and a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes,"

I smiled a half smile and walked over to him.

"I wish I could've met her now."

"She would've loved you."

I wrapped my arms around him and he returned it. I could feel that his body was shaking.

"There's no need to cry."

He nodded his hand and pushed me back so he could look at me.

"She was right, you are very beautiful, and you look so much like her. Your mother's heart and spirit lives on through you. Never let her memory fade." He said.

"I won't, I promise," I said and smiled.

He pulled me back to him and hugged me tight. Whether Psyche was here or not, we were still a family. A messed up one, but a family none the less.


	11. Wake up!

Page | 4

"How did you know I was down here?" I asked.

"Jarvis," he stated simply.

I nodded.

"It's late you really should get some sleep."

I shrugged and followed him up to the rooms. Clint stuck his head out of his room when we got up there. It was obvious he could tell I'd been crying.

"Steph, are you okay?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and smiled.

I walked into Clint's room when he closed the door leaving him and Loki out in the hallway. I glared at the closed door and crept over to it pressing my ear to it.

"Sir, I'd like to ask you something," I heard Clint say.

"What is it Barton? Wait is it something you wish for Stephanie to hear?" Loki sighed.

"Uhm, no actually,"

"Then you might want to be more aware that she is listening right now."

There was a long silence before Loki said something.

"Ask in a moment-" Loki said. He said more but then it was muffled.

I cursed Loki for knowing how to muffle sound. I strained to hear but then I gave up. I would find out sooner or later. I shrugged and yawned walking over to the bed. I laid on it and stared at the ceiling.

"Jarvis, can you give me the feed from the hallway?" I asked blankly after a few minutes of silence.

"I apologize Miss, but it seems my cameras have been jammed by some type of magic." The AI responded.

"Damn it dad," I cursed and squeezed my eyes shut.

I thought of something I hadn't thought about in a while. I stood up and focused on what I was wearing. I could feel the leather and metal form around me. I smiled and my eyes shot open when I felt the semi heavy helmet form on my head. I smiled at the familiar purple cloth and the cat eared helmet. I messed with the unearthly locks as I sat on the bed. After a while I was overwhelmed with tiredness and I fell back on the bed after taking my helmet off.

I drifted off into darkness. I wasn't fully asleep when someone walked in. It felt like the world was spinning when I felt Clint lightly shake my shoulder. I half heartedly opened my eyes to see the archer. He smiled at me.

"Why are you asleep in metal?"He joked.

I gave him a confused look and sat up. I heard the groan of metal against leather and I remembered I had on my Asgard clothes. I focused and willed the armor away leaving me in a pair of shorts and a sleep shirt. I shrugged, nonverbally asking Clint if that was okay. He smiled at me and kissed me. I stood up lazily from the bed and helped him pull the covers off. When they were away, I slid in and felt Clint hovering above me. I opened my eyes and looked into his blue- grey ones.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Are you really okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Clint." I responded propping myself up on my elbows bringing my face closer to his.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I was crying because I saw a video of my real mom."

"Oh," He said and brought his lips to mine.

I leaned back onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at me. He rolled onto his back and dragged me onto his chest. I sighed and drifted to sleep once more.

Clint woke me up the next morning by kissing me. When he pulled away I opened my eyes.

"Clint, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's seven," he responded.

I made a growling sound and pulled the pillow over my head.

"No, none of that, Steve will kill me." Clint growled and tried to pry the pillow from my death grip.

I let him fling the pillow across the room while I curled up under the sheets. Clint pulled the sheets off of me. I shrugged and curled up into a ball.

"You are seriously going to make me do this aren't you?" I heard him sigh.

I heard water from his bath tub start running. I dismissed it when it stopped; up until I felt Clint wrap his arms around me. He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me. I snapped open my eyes as he walked into the bathroom. He held me over the bathtub which held sloshing water.

"This water is below freezing. You wouldn't wake up so now you are making me drop you in the water." Clint said tiredly.

"Clint, don't you dare," I said seriously wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"You leave me no choice, you refused to wake up so I have to make you."

"Clint please no, I promise I'll get ready."

"No I have to drop you in you made me wake you up." He said slowly pulling back his arms while I hovered over the bathtub

"Don't you dare, please let me go; I promise I'll wake up!" I squealed and pressed my face into his chest.

"Do you promise that you won't crawl back into bed and get ready for Steve?" He whispered.

I nodded and I could feel him pulling his arms back and he set me down on the floor. I watched him pull the drain and the water swirled out. When he turned back to me I socked him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"For almost dropping me in fricken cold water,"

He pressed me against the wall and brought his face inches from mine.

"Well this is for looking so gorgeous while sleeping," he growled and pressed his lips to mine.

I brought my arms up around his neck as his hands slid to my lower back, then lower, then to the top of my thighs. He pushed up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me over onto the bed and put me down. He got over me and kissed me.

"You know I won't be able to get ready if we do this." I whispered when he broke away.

He dropped his head in defeat.

"One day," he sighed.

"Not this morning," I said as he got off me.

I leaped off the bed and turned when I got to the door.

"If Steve doesn't kill me first, when I get done tonight," I said and winked at Clint.

I bound into my room and changed quickly.

"Jarvis, where does Steve want us to meet?" I asked as I hopped around quickly trying to pull on a pair of jeans.

"He is currently setting up in the conference room Miss." Jarvis responded.

I nodded and quickly pulled on a tee and flats. I looked at the clock. I had five minutes to get down there or Steve would through a hissy fit. I grabbed a notebook and a pencil and ran down to the conference room.


	12. Oops I did it again

I was almost there when I was stopped by a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

"Whoa, why the hurry sparky?" Tony asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I don't have time for this Stark; unless of course you want to face the wrath of a certain super soldier." I said glancing over the man's shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question why are you in such a hurry to be with Steve?"

I looked at Tony. "He's forcing me to be homeschooled."

"Why couldn't Bruce and I teach you, I mean, we are geniuses."

"Ask the super soldier behind you why."

"Hey Capsicle!" Tony said turning around with an arm around my shoulder.

"Tony, I'm teaching her today." Steve said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Why?" Tony scoffed.

"Legally, she still needs to be in school."

"Really? She's going to be eighteen in a few months."

I was surprised Tony had remembered my birthday.

"Yea, but she's going to need a job!" Steve defended.

"Cap, she is part of S.H.I.E.L.D she won't need to even look for a job!" Tony commented.

"Do you want her to be ignorant later on?"

"Steve this is a girl who talks on the same intellectual level as the majority of the team. What are you talking about?"

That shut Steve up.

"Well while you two keep acting like parents, I'm going to go now." I said and pushed away from Tony.

Tony gripped my wrist tightly, but didn't look away from Steve.

"Seriously are you the only thing you think about?" Steve countered.

"So what? I'm not the one cramming my beliefs down everyone's throats." Tony said standing a bit taller, but still not eye level with Steve.

"You are so arrogant, you only think of yourself never for the greater good. All the stupid stunts you pull are only for attention. You could care less about the team." Steve growled.

I had a feeling this wasn't about my education anymore. I tried to keep quiet even though Tony was tightly squeezing my wrist.

"And what about you, you have this ideal that you _need_ everyone to live up to, or they aren't worthy of you."

"No I don't! I believe people are better than they are and when they don't live up to it then I push them to it."

"The reason they don't live up to your standards are because maybe they are who they are."

"You're right, because I always think that you will be better than you are, but I guess I was wrong." Steve said shaking his head in disappointment and then walking into the conference room and slamming the door.

Tony huffed and let go of my wrist and headed to his lab. I stood there shaken up and with a bruised wrist.

"Uhm Miss, it might be the wrong time, but Mr. Laufeyson is looking for you." Jarvis said.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked upstairs.

I found Loki sitting in the kitchen with Clint asleep on the couch.

"Hey," I said faking cheeriness. I hid my bruised wrist behind my back nonchalantly.

"I heard yelling," Loki said going straight to the point.

"Oh Steve and Tony got into a fight no biggie." I said and shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged again rolling my eyes. He nodded his head and continued looking through his book. I nodded and slipped away, careful not to expose my wrist to him.

I walked to my room. It looked so different from a few months ago. So much had happened in the few months since S.H.I.E.L.D picked me up. I was their test subject, Subject 3H, and yet I became an Avenger, found out my true heritage, fell in love with the most amazing guy ever, saved Tony Stark's ass, and kicked lots of bad guy butt. I sighed and sat down on my bed. There had been so much change from my simple boring life in Colorado, and Tony was correct, I was going to be a legal adult in a few months. I already knew that Fury was going to make me sign papers so I was officially a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I could see it in myself how much I had changed. I was older. I lied down and curled up into a tight ball and looked at my wrist. The bruises were now becoming visible; there were obvious points of fingers on the inside of my wrist. A quick flash of my past flipped through my mind of Steve taking me to med bay when Fury bruised my wrist. I decided to do what Clint was doing and slipped into sleep.


	13. Fighting

I woke up later and I heard yelling, but it wasn't Steve and Tony, it was Natasha and Bruce. I stood up and walked to the sound. I found Natasha yelling at Bruce for misplacing something. I leaned against the wall with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't just move my guns Banner!" Natasha yelled.

"What about how you always are moving my computer or my flash drives?" Bruce asked a bit agitated.

"Oh please you don't need them for battle!" Natasha countered throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know what Nat? I'm getting sick and tired of you accusing me for everything, it's not always me!" Bruce said pressing his hands to his chest.

"I'm done with you getting special treatment for your 'condition.'"

"Oh yeah, because you are S.H.I.E.L.D's little angel aren't you?" Bruce asked.

Natasha shouted something in Russian and stormed off into the girl's hallway whereas Bruce went to the boy's hallway. I sat in the silence awkwardly, or as Clint would say, 'hawkwardly,' and running through files in my mind. Okay, Steve and Tony are fighting as well as Natasha and Bruce. Okay, half the team fighting? No biggie right?

"There's no reason to be over protective Thor," I heard Clint say as the elevator came up.

"Yes there is, I am her uncle." Thor said.

"You are not my brother, nor are you her uncle." Loki said.

"Come on Loki, Thor's been there for you forever and he technically is her family."

"Don't you dare get in this Barton." Loki growled.

"Come brother, there is no need to speak harshly to the man of hawks." Thor said.

I walked over and I saw the three men standing in the main room.

"Again, I am not your brother." Loki said again.

"Seriously can't you two just build a bridge and get over it?"

"I agree brother when will you accept your family?"

"Barton, I swear you need to stay out of this." Loki said completely ignoring Thor.

"Or what?" Clint said.

Oh boy, challenging, never good.

"Back off," Loki said, obviously trying to avoid an argument.

"Make me," Clint said.

Loki growled and stalked off as did Clint. The atmosphere had decreased with the tenseness, but Thor and I were just standing there. Well the last two team members weren't fighting. Awesome.

"Thor I have a feeling it's going to be a long week." I said walking over to the guy and laying my head on his chest.

"I agree," He sighed and patted my back.

Thor and I walked over to the couch and watched TV. A rerun of the Big Bang theory came on and I was stuck explaining everything to Thor. A commercial came on and I had my legs on Thor's lap, a bowl of popcorn (thank you magic) and Loki had just walked in.

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed shooting mental daggers at Thor.

"Brother, we are watching television, care to join us?" Thor asked.

"Stop calling me your brother." Loki said.

"Oh relax," I said and looked back at the TV.

"Young lady, come now." Loki growled.

"No," I said and ate a piece of popcorn.

"What?" He said and turned to look at me.

I met his dark green eyes with mine.

"I said: no." I said evenly.

He stormed over to me and leaned over the back of the couch and left inches between us.

"I am your father and you _will_ listen to me. Now get up, we are leaving."

"No, I am not doing anything wrong, thus I have no need to expunge myself from the situation."

"You are not listening to your father."

"Because my _father_ is being ornery and needs to step back and take a chill pill."

"Large words won't increase your odds of winning this argument dear,"

"I never said it would," I shrugged and stole a glance at Thor.

His forehead was creased like it normally was when he was confused and his eyes flicked between Loki and me. Loki let a frustrated growl slide from his throat and he stormed away. I smirked and turned back to the TV.

"Why do you do that?" I heard Thor ask.

"Do what?" I responded and popped another piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"You treat Loki as if he is not your father, but your enemy."

I turned and gave a tiny smile to Thor.

"I do it, because I have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Loki, he has to have a force pushing back or he can't control himself."

"You haven't known him for long." Thor pointed out.

"On the contrary, I've known him all my life. The similarities between the two of us are so obvious that even a kid could see them."

"You are each other's forces," Thor said dumbly "it makes sense to why Loki would challenge everyone as do you."

I nodded in response.

"The only problem is, Loki doesn't know how to have a kid, let alone one who is female, teenager, and exactly like him, but opposite." I sighed.

It was Thor's turn to nod.

"I'm happy that Loki has found his match, but I also fear for you. Loki is volatile; one never knows when he will set off."

I looked away in response. That sounded like the majority of the team. I nodded yet again and then I looked off.

"Uhm, I'm going to go work out, I'll talk to you later." I said and stood up, heading downstairs.


	14. Old Feelings

The stairs seemed to go on forever as I went down them. It was eerily quiet and the lights seemed dimmer. I instinctively made my footsteps quieter. I passed through the training rooms, noting each person's different room: the archery and sparring are for Clint, the gun range for Natasha, the weight room for Steve, the flight test room for Tony, Loki's meditation room, and mine. I stopped in my training room and looked around. The punching bags, the stretching mats and the mini fridge full of weird drinks and foods. I walked over to the stretching mats and stood with me feet together and twisted to the sides, popping my back. I then reached up and let the muscles tighten and then I bent forward placing my palms flat on the floor. I instantly felt ten times better. The silence finally getting to me, I called to Jarvis.

"Could you turn on the relaxing track, please?" I called and waited as My Immortal by Evanescence came on.

I continued with my basic yoga and let the music poor over me. The song ended and I sat down and as if Jarvis knew, the music stopped. I looked around feeling completely emotionless. I went over everything in my head. Okay Bruce and Natasha, Tony and Steve, Clint and Loki, and Loki and me. All of them were fighting. I was jealous of Thor having the ability to not fight with the team.

"_I'm fine in the fire, I feed on the friction. I'm right where I should be, don't try and fix me."_ I heard Clint singing.

I turned to the door and watched as Clint strode in, completely oblivious to me. Why was he in here? I watched silently as he strode over to the mini fridge and rummaged through it; of course.

I cleared my throat and he whipped around to face me.

"Sorry I didn't see you here." He said stabbing a straw into chocolate milk.

I kept my face emotionless as he walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I made no movement other than my eyes watching as he sat down in front of me.

"Steph?" He asked quietly.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I wasn't going to lie, yet I wasn't going to tell the truth.

His eyebrows scrunched together trying to read my face.

"Please talk to me."

I shook my head, finally moving and the floor must have become really interesting, because I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I could feel Clint staring at me trying to understand and I noted the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. Clint wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

I knew something was wrong, remembering before I was with S.H.I.E.L.D and that same feeling I had now came lodging its way back into my heart and I couldn't do anything about it. That was when the tears started to fall.


	15. Guess Who's Back!

I pushed away all emotions instantly the second Clint pushed me away from him. I cursed my fair skin as Clint's eyes searched mine.

"Jarvis, get Loki." Was all Clint said, still not looking away from me.

Moments later Loki came flying through the rooms. He slid to the ground and pushed Clint put of the way.

"Clinton, please leave." Was all Loki said.

Clint gave Loki a strange look, but left anyways.

I looked up into what I thought would be Loki's green eyes, but instead they were blood red; a familiar blood red.

"Thanos," I gasped.

'Loki' smiled sickly and I let out a blood curdling scream, but he covered my mouth.

I tried to pull away, but he had me tightly in his grasp. In seconds we were on his ship.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed; mad Loki and I hadn't gone extensively into in teleportation.

"Oh no, I said you were my toy didn't I? I wasn't going to let you go so easily. What other way to get you back then to be your father? Someone you trusted." He hissed pulling off his glamor and turning back into his hideous self. I noted that the pendant was an orange-red lightning bolt.

I remembered what Loki had taught me about glamors. They were used often by those who couldn't shape shift, but had some hold of magic. Loki used them only when necessary he had given me one to use for a day. It was only useful if you had DNA of the person you wanted to be. The only problem was if someone knew your eyes and they knew about glamors, well you were pretty much screwed. The thing is most don't notice eyes, so they couldn't tell if there was a glamor.

"Where is he?" I demanded; wrenching my arm from his grasp.

"Where is who, Love?" Thanos asked, grabbing my chin.

I took a step back.

"Where is my _father_?" I hissed, feeling electricity sparking at my fingertips.

"Ah, ah, that information is classified." Thanos growled and sauntered over to a control panel and started pressing random buttons.

Suddenly a screen was pulled up showing the team sitting in Tony's living room. I watched as they sat around laughing, carefree.

"See, they don't even care you're gone. Why should you care about them?" Thanos said with a twisted smile on his lips.

I watched intently as Steve looked up at the ceiling. I expected his flash of blue, but noticed that they were a deep purple.

"Liar, that's not them. They're all wearing glamors." I hissed and put my hands behind me.

"Oh you are clever aren't you? Just like your mother and father."

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Let's just say, I was the one who sent the order for her death."

I gasped in horror and backed against the wall. I felt something digging into my backside and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I unlocked it as I watched Thanos creep towards me. As he took his final step, I pressed '1,' speed dialing Tony, knowing I couldn't use my ear piece.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed turning the volume down so Tony wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, I want you to be my queen, to rule by my side through the destruction of your planet."

I spit in Thanos' face and he growled wiping my saliva out of his eye. He raised his hand and slapped me. I pulled away, but he grabbed my throat, making me look at him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume you can put up a fight. I can make your life _hell_." He growled.

I suddenly felt that stabbing sorrow rip through my heart again. Thanos called out in Skrull and two henchmen came running. He told them something and they grabbed my arms and drug me away.

"_Daka Ish_!" The Skrull to my left hissed and they both started laughing.

We finally reached our destination and I was pushed into a dark cell. The henchmen closed the door.

"_Toma-bye Ish!"_ One of the Skrulls called.

I thought about it for a second. He just said good-bye. So 'toma' meant good and I must be Ish. Fantastic.

I looked around the poorly lit cell. There was a sound of dripping water, but I couldn't find the source of it. There was a tiny window to another cell. I saw a faint outline of a chair and I pulled it under the window. I carefully stood up on it. I was a few inches short of the window to be eyelevel.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello?" A male voice responded.

"Oh my gosh, there's more people!" I whisper yelled.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Stephanie, who are you?"

"I'm . . . Adam." The man responded.

"Are you alone in there?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Sadly, yes."

"How did you know I was here so quickly?"

"I noticed a window and well. I found a chair."

There was short silence.

"You sound familiar, have we met?"

"I don't think so; I'm big on Earth, or Midgard, or whatever you call it."

"You know of Asgard?"

"Yes, my father is from there."

"Who's your father?" I noted the slight growl in his voice.

"Loki," I said timidly.

"The trickster . . ." There was obvious disdain.

"I know he's bad, but please, I'm much better. Don't hate me because of him." I said quickly.

" . . . I'll trust you, but if you give me reason not to . . ."

"I understand."

"Now, how did you get here?"

"Well, supposedly the bastard wants me to be his queen."

I heard a chuckle from the other side.

"What?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips.

"The way you said that was very funny."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week!"

A muffled laugh came from Adam.

"I have been in solitary confinement for nearly a year. You, Stephanie, are a saving grace from this bitter silence." I could almost hear the smile in his words.

"Glad I could help."

"Hush, someone's coming!" Adam whispered harshly.

I too heard the thunderous footsteps and I silently hit the floor and carried the chair away from the window and sat in the corner. The door to the cell opened and light flooded through and the massive silhouette of Thanos stood in the doorway. My eyes adjusted and he was holding my damaged phone.

"Tried to phone home I see? Well, you must be punished." Thanos said darkly and pulled me out of the call and dragged me to who knows where.


	16. The Unwilling Queen

We arrived outside of a thin door and he pushed it in. Two henchmen rushed up and grabbed me. They forced me to my knees and bound my wrists with leather straps attached to two poles. I couldn't see Thanos anymore, but I could hear him.

"Hmmm, forty lashes should do it." I heard him say.

"Yes, Sir,"

Forty lashes? This couldn't end well. I heard a whoosh of leather through air and there was an unbearable pain at my back. I screamed in pain and gripped the leather keeping me from moving. The pain continued on. I counted forty. When it was done, and I counted forty, the two henchmen came back and untied my wrists. I could feel the tears welling up as they pulled me from the ground. They drug me back to the cell and threw me in. I rolled in and felt the dirt making its way into my cuts. I felt a bundle of cloth hit me. I looked at the henchman in confusion.

"Be ready for dinner, _Ish_." He said and slammed the door.

I looked at was thrown at me: a dress.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" I heard Adam ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just . . ." I trailed off and picked up the dress.

"You got the whip didn't you?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"His favorite punishment and I heard your screams."

"That bad huh?"

"It could've been a lot worst, trust me."

"Worse than having dinner with a psychopath?"

"I don't know, that's pretty bad,"

I slipped off my shirt and covered the door window with it. I noted that the back of it was in shreds and was tinted red. I gingerly slipped the dress over my head and pulled off my jeans. I was annoyed that the dress was pretty short.

"So, do you know your Skrull name yet?" I asked combing my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm _Wartu._"

"Better than _Ish_,"

"Do you know when you have to leave?"

"No," I sighed and perched on the chair.

He made a sound like he was thinking.

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen. What about you?"

"I don't know how old I am. I've been around for a long time." Adam sighed.

"Oh," I responded.

I put my hands together and raised the one on top, revealing a tiny magical cat of flame. Loki had taught me this certain spell just recently.

"Hey Adam," I called, keeping the cat in my palm as I pulled the chair under the window.

"Yes?"

"I have a gift for you, go to the window."

I heard him stand on the chair.

"This is my animal spirit; it will tell you if anything happens to me." I let the cat rush into the other room and make a soft mew, telling me it had gotten to Adam.

"Oh, I know these, hold on." I heard a small crackle and a magic electric bird flew through.

"Oh wow, so you have magic?" I asked watching the tiny bird fly around me.

"Yes, my last name is Warlock."

"Really?" I asked, letting the bird land on my finger.

"Yes,"

"How much do you know?"

"I was created to have all possible knowledge of magic."

"Created?"

"Some scientists decided to create the perfect human and exploit him; to make everyone want to be like him."

"You," I whispered.

"Yes, I found out their plans for me and I killed my creators and escaped. Later, I got into a disagreement with Thor and your father. After that, I came into possession of the soul gem. Thanos wants it, but I won't tell him where it is, so now I'm here."

"So, you've never had a real family?"

"No, I've had people teach me, but that's it."

"Well, if we ever get out of here, why don't you come to live with me and the rest of the Avengers?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure no one will mind." I smiled and the bird chirped quietly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just surprised."

I smiled and then I heard footsteps. Dinner. Lovely.

"Stay safe!" I heard Adam whisper.

I waved a hand over the bird and it turned into a silver ring with a blue sapphire at the top. I slipped it over my finger and the door opened to two henchmen.

"Come on," One of them hissed.

I was surprised when they didn't grab me. They led me to a large dining hall and at the very end of the table, sat Thanos. He picked up his wine glass and strode over to me. The henchmen left and Thanos towered over me.

"What," I said flatly taking a step back.

"Can I not treat my future queen to a dinner?" He said taking a step closer to me.

"I will _never_ be your queen. And I will _never __**ever**_help you." I hissed.

"Oh, don't be so quick to assume." He growled.

I glared at him and took a deep breath. I needed to know where Loki was before I pushed my limits.

"Fine," I sighed and sat down at one end of the table.

Thanos walked over to the other end and watched as I sat there taking in all of the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Why not try an apple?" He called and pushed an apple basket my way.

"They're poisoned." I said shocked.

He gave me an evil smirk and put some food onto his plate. I watched him eat as I placed my hands in my lap.

"So _assuming_ I'll be your . . . queen, wouldn't I need to know the lay out of your ship? Who and where your prisoners are?" I asked looking up slowly.

"Ah you are a clever one aren't you?" He asked.

I kept my gaze on him, unmoving.

"You have a point. Come," He stood up and walked over to me.

He held out his arm and I simply glared. He shrugged and I followed him out of the dining hall.


	17. Tour

Thanos led me down the hall and to the cells where Adam and I were being held.

"In this cell," Thanos gestured to Adam's, "is a thief. He has something of mine, and he refuses to give it to me."

"The nerve!" I faked, thankful I had Loki's silver tongue.

"There isn't much here; just mostly low rate criminals."

I nodded. We went deeper into the prison based ship and it was obvious that the deeper in, the more dangerous the criminals were. Aliens lashed out at me, trying to force their body through tiny slots in the door. I moved closer to the center of the hallway, but nowhere near Thanos. I noted that he kept glancing over his shoulder and smiling wickedly at me. I knew his plan. He was trying to scare me into submission. These creatures didn't affect me. I had seen the horrid wrath of a frost giant. On two levels. Add the hulk into the mix and this was a stroll in the park.

"I can protect you from these creatures, of course if you become my queen."

"Never," I hissed and kept a glare fixed to the psychopath.

He chuckled darkly and we kept walking, after a bit, we stopped completely. I looked around. I could tell we were in the heart of the ship. We were in a large metal cavern and there were two massive orbs in front of us. One was a bright green and had a blonde woman in it. The other was pitch black and I couldn't see in.

"In this case, you might recognize, the once powerful, Susan Storm." Thanos said gesturing with an overabundance of gusto to the bright green orb.

"What about the black one?"

"That's a secret."

I looked him in his sickly eyes and noticed a glimmer of something. It was the same glimmer of mischief Loki got when we were playing mind games. I felt a driving sorrow force into my heart again. As soon as it had come, Thanos started to head back and the pain was gone. He led me back to my cell and opened the door. I walked in and didn't even look at Thanos.

"I had a lovely evening, Darling."

I pictured Thanos in my mind with his head getting squished while I bit my tongue. I would _not _let this creep get to me.

After no response on my part, he closed the door and left.

"Adam!" I whispered.

"What?" I heard him call from the window.

"I got him to take me to the heart of this prison."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him he should show me the layout and he did."

"So that's what you two were talking about."

"You know I was lying about you right?"

"Yes, I could tell your insincerity."

I smiled.

"There are a lot of innocents I recognize from Earth here."

"Like who?"

"Well for example, at the heart, Susan Storm."

"I know her."

"She's a hero and she's here. It seems that Thanos is like a toddler with resources. He's only putting people away because they stole his toys."

I heard Adam laugh at my analogy.

"You are a clever little one."

"Thanks; you know more magic than me, so every time I'm around Thanos and he needs my attention or I displeased him, I always get this feeling of severe depression, and I _know_ it's not me."

"Did you acquire any jewelry recently, other than my bird of course?"

"Yeah, but it was from my boyfriend, it can't be enchanted."

"May I see it?"

I sighed and pulled off my necklace and passed through the window.

I heard a quick _zzt_, and then Adam yelped. I got a quick hot pain on my finger that I knew was because of the burn Adam got.

"Yes, definitely enchanted."

"But . . . oh, I see how."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the necklace was swapped without Clint's knowledge, or Thanos tricked Clint."

"Who's Clint?"

"My boyfriend," I said, a quick smile dancing across my lips.

"Oh,"

"Sorry, I just miss him."

"You must really care about him."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

I smiled and closed my eyes remembering Clint's dorky smile and how he became so serious yet uncaring in battle.

"I miss you, Love." I sighed only to myself.


	18. Happy Birthday

"The news I'm giving may be a bit harsh, but you can't wear this anymore."

"I understand."

"Now, Stephanie you can't wear it becau- wait, what?"

"I understand it's how Thanos is controlling me."

"Most mortals wouldn't have caught that."

"I'm not most mortals. Actually I'm 50% mortal, 50% frost giant and 100% me." I said and smiled.

"You truly are humorous." I heard Adam laugh.

"Thanks,"

"It's getting late we should get some sleep for tomorrow. Who knows what's going to happen."

I agreed and found that a bit later; guards would be bringing me a mattress and blankets. I guess there was an advantage for the bad guy trying to get you to like him.

The days went by and Adam and I became closer of friends. I got Thanos to teach me some Skrull, and I had memorized the layout of the ship. I would've called the team long ago if I my earpiece hadn't been destroyed (stupid Skrulls.) I was allowed to leave my cell when I wanted after a few weeks. I had none of the items I wish I had had on Earth, which would've allowed me to pick locks. I blamed myself for not putting in more time with Loki for magic training. Adam and I taught each other different spells. He had taught me how to read minds and to tell where different presences were. I taught him how to electrically charge a room.

I put Adam's training to use one night while in my cell. I focused my energy to my 'third eye' as Adam called it and pretended I was engulfing the ship in a purplish light. I could tell who the different creatures were. Adam was a blue orb and Thanos was a red blob. I had learned at the core of the ship was Susan as a bright white light. I still couldn't find Loki. I knew he was on the ship, but where? Adam had agreed to put their differences aside and help Loki escape when we got out.

"Hey Adam," I asked one day.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's June 27, why?"

I gave a slight laugh.

"It's my birthday and I'm in captivity." I laughed a little sad I couldn't celebrate with the team.

"I'm sorry, Happy Birthday though."

"Thanks."

That day, Adam had conjured up a cake and we ate it. I had told him that this was probably my first birthday party with people I actually enjoyed.

Eventually a year had passed that I was stuck with Thanos.


	19. Goodbye

I was doing my daily mind scan of the ship when I got a sudden headache and new entities appeared. Gold, black, deep purple, deep blue and grayish lights came into view.

"Tell me you read that?" Adam called, breaking me out of my concentration.

"Yeah," I said and smiled.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Family," I said and stood up going to the door.

"I'll be back." I called and ran out to the main control room.

Thanos was pressed up against a console and Clint was at his neck. It seemed the rest of the team wanted to do the exact same.

"I don't know maybe you could go look," Thanos growled. I noticed his thumb was sliding over to the security button.

I used my magic to make the button hot. The second Thanos touched it, it burned his skin and he let out a gasp of pain. That's when I noticed Natasha was staring right at me. I put a finger to my lips and she gave a slight nod. I turned invisible and started to focus my energy to the room. I noticed Natasha had whispered something to Tony.

"Clint, get off of him. If you kill him, we won't find her." Natasha said.

Clint growled, but stepped back. I smiled and let the energy I had built up fly through the room and electrocute Thanos. He wasn't killed, just temporarily paralyzed. I reappeared and took a deep breath.

"It took you guys long enough." I laughed, out of breath.

"Stephanie," Clint sighed but stood planted to the ground.

Thor came rushing to me and crushed me in a hug.

"Oh Stephanie, we have all missed you dearly."

"Thanks a lot Thor," I gasped.

"Come on, let her go big guy." I heard Steve say.

Thor let me go and I took a deep breath.

"You ready to leave?" Steve asked as Tony and Thor picked up Thanos.

"No, there are other prisoners here that need to be released." I said and grabbed the keys on Thanos' belt.

"I'll go with you," Natasha said.

"No, it's easy to get lost even if you're following someone, stay here and cover this hall. I'll call if I need help." With that, I ran down the hall towards Adam's cell.

"Adam!" I called.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed, "They'll hear us."

"No, it's okay, my friends took down Thanos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I'm breaking you out." I said and jammed the key into the lock.

I twisted the key until the door swung open. Inside the cell was a tall man with near white hair, his face was perfectly sculpted and his eyes a bright blue.

"Hello Adam," I said and smiled.

"Hello Stephanie," He responded.

I ran up to him and hugged him and he returned it.

"Now come on, we have more work to do." I said and we rushed out.

Adam took the key and made a copy for himself. As we went along, we quickly undid all of the locks and told all of the creatures to go home. All were very thankful. Finally we got to the center of the ship. I looked at the writing on the panel on the side of the wall.

"_A key or two might do the trick, but a bit of magic will make it stick." _It read in Skrull.

"That isn't a very clever riddle." I said.

"Come on," Adam said.

I rushed over to the green orb and put my key into the bottom. I put my hands on the side, as did Adam and we focused our magic into it. The case shattered and Susan Storm fell out. Adam caught her and sat her to the wall until we opened the second one. We did the exact same procedure and the case shattered.

"Dad," I laughed as Loki stood there, swaying slightly.

"Stephanie," Loki smiled and hugged me.

"Dad, we have to get out of here, now."

"Warlock?" Loki asked looking at Adam.

"Yes, I am willing to put aside our differences so that we may escape."

"Good diplomacy, now come on," Loki said and grabbed my hand.

Adam picked up Susan and we started running back to the Avengers.

"So you are the little pricks, letting everyone go." A Skrull said as he fell from the rafters.

Others started to appear; all with guns.

"Make sure she gets out of here, Warlock." Loki said and let go of my hand sending blasts of magic at the Skrulls, they started to swarm him and Adam started pulling me away.

"No! Dad!" I screamed, fighting against Adam.

"Come on, he'll meet us back on Earth."

I let out a cry and followed Adam.

We got to the main control room and a breathless Adam gave Susan to Steve and stopped to take a breath. All of a sudden, a blade exploded from his chest.

"Adam!" I screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

Thanos stood behind him laughing manically.

"Did you honestly think you were the only one who could duplicate themselves?" Thanos laughed.

"You monster!" I cried rushing to Adam.

I focused all of my energy into hate and anger, forcing it to only the point where Thanos was standing. He stood in a tunnel of light before my tears started to fall. The electricity disappeared and Thanos was fried.

"Adam," I whispered, tears blurring my vision.

"Hey, I th-think, I don't have much time." Adam coughed, blood pooling at the corners of his mouth.

"No, don't you dare say that. You were going to come live with us remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then you have to come with us, yeah?"

"How about I meet you down there? I have to make sure your father gets out right?"

"No, Adam, please don't die, I can try and heal-" I put my hands over his wound and tried to focus any energy I had left.

"No, Steph, it won't work. I have to die."

"No, no more have to die today." I said.

"Look, someone will, it's fate. Either I die or you die trying to heal me, and I don't think I could do that."

"Adam please, I can at least try."

"No, I-" Adam started then stopped.

"Adam, what? Adam?" A said shaking him slightly.

It was quiet for a moment then an explosion sounded from the hallway.

"Come on, we have to go, _now_." I heard Tony say.

I felt someone grabbing me, trying to pull me off of Adam. It seemed to go in slow motion. I heard People trying to comfort me as I screamed. I heard Loki and Skrulls cry out in pain from far away. The person finally got me away from Adam and was holding me tight in their arms. Now I knew how Harry Potter felt when Sirius died. Suddenly I felt wind whipping around me. I screamed and screamed.

"Dad!" I called.

Just as we were about to leave, Loki appeared from the hall. He was running. I held out my hand as far as I could. He reached out too. He was moments away and the portal disappeared. We appeared on the roof of Stark Towers. The person holding me, who I figured out was Clint, let me go. I crumpled to the ground and sobbed. The team left me alone on the roof for me to calm down.

~oOo~

It was sundown in New York. I sat on the roof of Stark Towers, headphones in and blasting. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I stared into the sky, looking for something and not really anything at the same time. I felt someone sit down beside me. I paused my music and pulled out my head phones.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Clint asked me.

I nodded in agreement.

"You come out here every night; the team barely sees you anymore."

"I know he's out there." I said, ignoring the comment.

"What happened on Thanos' ship-"

"Is in the past, and that's where I want it to stay. Okay?" I looked meaningfully at Clint.

He gave a nod and looked out onto the city.

"He'll come for you, I just know it."

I sat there completely emotionless.

"Just don't let us lose you too."

I looked at Clint his blue eyes, searching mine.

"Come to bed when you're ready." He said and kissed my head.

I looked back to the sunset painting the city a brilliant orange.


End file.
